Star Bright
by Junko the Lost
Summary: Malik fears Yami no Malik more than anything . . .


Author: Junko the Lost

Title: Star Bright

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own the poem

Genre: Drama/Angst

_Star light, star bright_

_Only hope in darkest night_

_My last wish, my final prayer_

_Is that you'll hear my heart's plight_

_Star light, star bright_

_First star I see tonight_

_I wish I may, I wish I might_

_To die and fall into the light_

_-Junko the Lost_

I sat on my couch, eyes shrouded in pain. I tried not to listen to the random banging coming from the kitchen. Why couldn't my yami just leave? Why did he have to say here?

"Malik!" he called. I tightened my eyes closed. "We're out of food." I heard him walk out of the kitchen, and I felt him rest his arms on the back of the couch behind me. I could feel the heat of his eyes upon me.

I stood up abruptly. I didn't mean to, I just couldn't be that near to him and not act reflexively to get away from him. He watched me with a slight smirk.

"I-I'll go get some food," I said, my entire body trembling in fear of him. I grabbed my wallet and my jacket and was almost to the door when he called.

"I'm coming." I turned to face him, trying very hard not to let the fear show in my eyes. It wouldn't matter anyway; he could feel my fear in the air like a tangible substance.

"B-but Yami, I would be so much faster if I went by myself," I tried, struggling for an excuse.

"Yes, but I want to come," he whined, moving close to me. He caught my wrist and held it as I tried to pull away without seeming too obvious that his touch disgusted me, disturbed me. It was as if when he touched me, he spread nightmares, conjured voices that haunted me, encouraged all my fears to grow.

He placed his face to my ear and I whimpered, a pathetic sound. I could feel his grin widening as he smirked against my ear. His tongue darted out and licked my ear. I squeezed my eyes tightly closed, tears running out of them.

"But, _hikari,_ I want to come." I hated the way he said hikari, as if mocking my innocence. I had no doubts that it was meant as an insult, not an endearment. He released me, and I pulled back so suddenly I tripped. He laughed, a troubling, disturbing sound sure to haunt your dreams for eternity.

He walked out the door, and looked back for a second, asking me to come. I followed, locking the door behind me.

I stared for a second at the motorbike in my driveway, as if pondering whether or not to take it. I remembered a time when that bike had been all I wanted, that and a normal life. I had gotten the bike, but glancing at my Yami, I decided a normal life was not likely to come.

I started to walk to the supermarket. My Yami followed, like a large, scary, violent, puppy dog.

"Why aren't we taking the bike?" he asked. I shoved my hands into my pockets to keep him from seeing that they were trembling. He turned his head to look at me.

"It's a nice day and the supermarket isn't far," I replied. He reached out a hand as if to touch me, and I trembled. He just laughed and pulled his hand back.

We made it to the supermarket, and Yami Malik wandered while I got the food we needed to last a couple weeks. I was heading to the check-out line when he returned. Tossing an arm around me casually, he began searching through the food I'd gotten with the other hand.

I was shaking so hard I was positive he could feel it, but he chose to ignore it. We made it to the front of the line, and he let his arm drop. The lady checked out our items and I paid, my hand shaking. Grabbing as many bags as I could, I headed out the door. Yami Malik grabbed the rest and followed.

"Malik-chan," he called from behind me. "Come here." I turned to him and shook my head. Never would I go near him willingly.

He walked over to me and picked me up by the collar as if it was no effort. I dropped the bags of food as he carried me over to a wall and slammed me into it. I let him hold my body against the wall.

He pulled out a knife and I screamed, but no sound came out. I looked around us and recognized the darkness that was falling as the shadow realm. He laid the blade against my throat, and watched the light flicker off the metal. Drawing a thin line against the soft skin of my throat, I felt a soft trickle of blood flow down.

"Rishido! Isis!" I called, tears streaming down my face and off my chin to mingle with the blood dripping down my throat. My yami bent down to lick the blood off my throat like a cat with milk. He looked me in the eyes as he wiped the blood from his lips.

"They won't come, _hikari,_ remember," he said, laying a gentle kiss on my forehead. With the kiss, memories did come back to me. Rishido and Isis, killed in a fire. They had so much life left, whereas I would never truly be able to live again with my Yami, and yet I was forced to live on.

I cried and screamed. I tried to kick him, but he just caught my foot and pressed me harder into the wall. He drew the blade against my throat again in a deeper cut.

"Come home if you dare, Malik-chan," he said, walking out of the shadows as they clung to him like ribbons. He looked back at me, and his eyes showed no pity as I lay on the ground, crying and bleeding slowly to death.

I watched him walk away and pressed my fingers to my neck as I cried, and fought, very, very hard not to scream. I looked at the blood on my fingers and a wave of relief flowed through me. I didn't want to die, but I didn't want to live even more.

_I wish I may, I wish I might_

_To die and fall into the light_

End


End file.
